Peanut Butter Kisses
by Shara1
Summary: Heavy Shonen Ai- Kagetsuya makes some peanut candies for halloween


Happy Halloween everyone!   
  
Here is my little contribution to the Halloween challenge. Yun Kouga owns the Earthian story and all the characters within. I have written this story for entertainment only and have no intention of challenging her copy right.   
Enjoy!   
Shara   
  
Peanut Butter Kisses   
Pairing: Kagetsuya/Chihaya   
Rating: Yaoi   
Author: Shara   
  
  
"What are you doing?" A curious Chihaya asked as he leaned over his lifemates's shoulder in order to get a better look at what Kagetsuya was working on. He knew it had something to do with food. Kagetsuya loved to experiment with food of all types. There wasn't a better cook anywhere. Of course Chihaya was a little biased.   
  
Kagetsuya picked up a small tan piece of something Chihaya didn't recognize from the tray, and placed it on one of the little squares of black and orange confectionary paper were laid out on the counter in neat rows. "I'm making halloween candy."   
  
"Really? I love Halloween!" Chihaya's whole face lit up with delight as his arms slid down to circle his lover's waist in a tight hug.   
  
"You had so much fun handing out candy to the children on Halloween night last year, I thought we might do it again this year." Kagetsuya neatly twisted the ends of the paper wrapping it around the sweet. The finished morsel was tossed into a bowl already half way filled with the gourmet treats.   
  
Quick as a striking snake, Chihaya snatched one of the goodies from the cookie sheet they had been cooling on. "I'd like that," he said popping the tidbit into his mouth.   
  
Kagetsuya's sapphire eyes widened as he noticed motion out of the corner of his vision. Turning he reached out for Chihaya and called out a warning.   
  
"Those aren't," The long arm dropped to his side, which heaved with a sigh as Kagetsuya realized he wasn't in time to stop Chihaya from eating the candy. "cool enough to eat yet."   
  
"Ith ithn't thoo hoth." Chihaya mumbled trying to reassure the blond and finding that his tongue was now glued to the roof of his mouth by gooey peanut butter.   
  
"That's a blessing at least. But now you can't open your mouth, can you?" Kagetsuya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his lips curving into a playful smile. "Maybe I should leave you like this to teach you the perils of trying to sample food before it's finished."   
  
Chihaya glowered at Kagetsuya his violet eyes glowing menacingly.   
  
Trying very hard not to laugh, Kagetsuya's grin winded as he traded look for look. Chihaya looked adorable when he was angry, his elfin face drawn up in a pout.   
  
"Help me!" The raven haired youth finally demanded when it seemed the silence would stretch out forever.   
  
"I'd be happy to." Kagetsuya's reply was warm with amusement. Before his lover was aware of what he was doing, the blond had pulled Chihaya into his arms. Parting the unresisting lips, he prodded the sticky substance that held his lover's tongue captive.   
  
Too surprised to challenge the sudden intrusion, Chihaya pressed into the kiss. The soft brush of tongue against tongue sent shivers of pleasure racing down his spine. Moaning huskily into Kagetsuya's mouth, Chihaya decided that he was no longer concerned about prying his tongue loose. In fact the longer it took Kagetsuya to work him free the happier he would be.   
  
Chuckling at the response he was getting, Kagetsuya took his time exploring every nook and cranny of Chihaya's mouth. Cupping the soft rounds of his mate's rear, Kagetsuya pulled their bodies so close he could feel Chihaya's chest rise and fall with each breath.   
  
They were both panting heavily by the time Kagetsuya tilted the dark head back to get a better angle on the peanut butter.   
  
Feeling weak and giddy as if all the strength had been sucked out of him, Chihaya yielded himself up to his lover's vigor. Powerful arms held him upright as Kagetsuya teased the gooey confection loose.   
  
The sweet came free with a pop of suction releasing that mixed with a soft whimper from deep in Chihaya's throat.   
  
"Now you're free again." With a kiss Kagetsuya pulled back far enough to look down at his beloved.   
  
Nodding in agreement Chihaya made an inarticulate sound of disappointment. Butting his head against Kagetsuya's chest with a sigh he noticed the tray of cooling candies he had pilfered from earlier. With a crafty smile he extended a slender hand out toward the cookie sheet.   
  
Tipped off by his lover's sudden change in posture, Kagetsuya managed to intercept Chihaya's reach. Lifting the palm to his lips, Kagetsuya laid a soft kiss in the center of Chihaya's hand. "If I let you eat all of these, there won't be any for the children. You would miss handing out the candy, wouldn't you?"   
  
"Just one more couldn't hurt could it?" Chihaya asked, pinning Kagetsuya with his huge lavender eyes. "Please?"   
  
Kagetsuya acquiesced with a shrug. "One more, and then we have to finish wrapping all the candies for tonight."   
  
Unhindered Chihaya pulled a morsel from the cookie tray. "Fine this is the last candy we'll share right now. On one condition."   
  
Kagetsuya's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he stared down upon his lover's angelic face. "What condition?"   
  
"This time I get to pry the peanut butter off the roof of your mouth." Chihaya replied glibly popping the sweet into Kagetsuya's open mouth.   
  
The End 


End file.
